Something belonging to me
by Lans13
Summary: <html><head></head>Why did Vegeta decide to train Trunks after Cell's death? It's my take on it, from Vegeta's POV. Canon. ONE-SHOT</html>


**It's a one-shot about Vegeta's decision to train Trunks after Goku's death.**

**I published a new chapter of Predestination today and as an extra, I even wrote this story :D**

Something belonging to me

It was early in the morning; the sun was just appearing on the horizon. Vegeta was already up, but this time he wasn't planning to train. Why would he? Cell was defeated; the fight for which he prepared himself for 3 long years was over and Kakarott was dead. That fool died, saying that he did it to save the others and he decided to remain dead… It was so frustrating, that Vegeta balled his fists, trying to cool down his temper. As he remained there standing in front of his door and took a few deep breath, he felt a bit calmer and continued to walk towards the kitchen. He was starving. It was good that the annoying blond woman seemed to enjoy cooking so much that the fridge was always packed with food. He smirked, thinking that at least this early, there was no chance he would run into any of the other inhabitants of the house.

He was about to turn right, when he suddenly stopped and looked at a door which was slightly ajar. It was Trunks' room. Before he could stop himself, he entered the room and walked to the crib. There he was; sleeping peacefully, covered with a blanket until his chin. The Prince sighed, thinking about the fact, that he never expected to have a son. He was sure, that with his death, the royal bloodline of the saiyans will simply die out. Yet, there he was; knowing nothing about how he was never supposed to be born. Vegeta was outraged, when he learned that Bulma was pregnant and first he didn't even believe her. Then, as he felt his unborn child's Ki, he had no other choice as to believe. Even then, he tried to deny that it was his, saying that she was pregnant with that scar-faces weakling's child. He was in denial and he almost believed it. Then, when Trunks was born with a tail, he had to accept it. Accept the fact, that he was his child after all.

He clearly told her, he want nothing to do with him and after a long fight, she finally seemed to give in. Again, he was wrong; because every time he was in the kitchen or in the living room, that annoying woman was also there with Trunks, playing with him. Vegeta was sure, she was doing it on purpose; hoping that he will develop some kind of attachment with the brat, just from seeing him. Kakarott was obsessed with the same idea, as he sent Mirai Trunks with him to the hyperbolic chamber. He couldn't see how they could seriously hope to accomplish something like that. He was a warrior, the Prince of all saiyans; he had no attachments.

Actually, he had nothing; Freeza made sure of that. At least, he had nothing until Trunks was born. Now, as he looked down at him, he knew; after all these years, after losing everything, he ended up having something; he had a son! He desperately tried to push this thought away, believing that he was fine on his own. But was he? Also, Trunks might have some royal blood, but he was half human and humans were weak, pathetic creatures! He was sure, Trunks will be just one of them. Again, he had to see the errors of his thinking, when he realised that the young boy who warned them about the androids, was actually his son. That was really unexpected. More so, as that boy lost his father and despite that, he became a fighter. While his motivation for defeating the androids was as different from his own as it can be; he couldn't deny, that the boy had potential. He was a remarkable fighter for his age; even when he would never tell it to him.

He never even realised that Bulma's and Kakarott's plan worked, until Cell decided to kill Trunks. Only then did he realise, that the boy meant something for him after all! He had something and Cell had taken it from him in an instance, just like Freeza took everything back then, when he blow up Vegetasei. The feeling what overcame him was so sudden and so powerful, that even though he knew he had no chance against Cell, he didn't care. Vegeta never felt like this, not even when Vegetasei was blown up or when he learned that Freeza was behind it. Even the anger, which overwhelmed him when he turned to a super saiyan was less intense, what he felt when his son was killed. Now he was reviewed and alive again, sleeping in the guestroom, resting before he is travelling back today after lunch.

Baby Trunks suddenly woke up and looked up into his father's face. First, the Prince was sure he will start to cry immediately and he wanted to leave, but before he could move, Trunks smiled at him. Vegeta stood there frozen, wanting to get out, but feeling like some invisible force was making him stay. Just what the hell was he supposed to do with him? After everything what happened, he couldn't just go back, ignoring him. It was ironic, how Mirai Trunks had a similar fate as he; he almost lost everything. Now Vegeta was sure, he will have no trouble destroying the androids in his own timeline, and Cell wouldn't cause any trouble either, especially as he won't be in his perfect form. He thought about the fact, that he improved a lot as he stayed here to help, because he had others to learn from. Vegeta wasn't really one of them, but still… something came into his mind. His son in this timeline could become the strongest fighter in the universe, in case he has somebody to learn from. That lead to the next thought; he should train him. Even with Kakarott's death, he still had a purpose to go on with his training and that was to make sure his son became a proper fighter, wordy to be the new Prince of the saiyans! Trunks suddenly sit up, then grabbed the bars of the crib and stood up. He seemed like he wanted to get out as he began to rattle the crib. Suddenly, the bars gave up, fell to the ground, along with him, who wasn't quite expecting such a sudden freedom. Vegeta stood there, watching how his son bumped his head and while he again expected him to cry, he just looked up, then leaning on his palms he stood up and began to walk towards him.

"Dada!" He cried out happily, as he finally reached his father and grabbed his knee.

"What the…" Vegeta began, then reached down, trying to get Trunks off him. "Let me go!"

As he finally managed to pull him off, he grabbed the back of his shirt and held him up to his eye level, so he could look at him. That was the moment, when Bulma entered the room. She saw Vegeta hanging Trunks in mid-air from an arms-length from his body and the two were looking at each other. Even from there she could see that Vegeta wasn't angry or annoyed, he seemed curious. Trunks on the other hand was still smiling and talking baby-talk with enthusiasm.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, causing both of them to look at her.

"He broke the cage" Vegeta answered pointing at the bars with his free hand.

"That's not a cage, it's a crib!" Bulma said and stepped to the remaining, examining it. "It's already the third time and he is barely a years old. I'm not sure how long the next one will last, even if I reinforce it with heavy materials.

Vegeta let down his hand, still holding Trunks, who was right now looking at the ground from his father's knee level. Without a second glance, Vegeta walked out of the room, with Trunks in his hand.

"Where do you think you are going with him?" Bulma asked surprised.

It was the first time, she has seen him doing anything with their son and it came rather unexpected.

"To the gravity room."

"Isn't he a bit too young to train?"

"No, he isn't."

"But…"

"Do you want him to blow up the whole house one day?" Vegeta snapped, losing his patience.

"No, of course not."

"Good, because he needs to learn how to handle his power, otherwise he might end up crush your bones unintentionally in the near future."

With that said, Vegeta left, leaving a shocked Bulma behind. As soon as the gravity room's door closed after him, he put down Trunk to the ground and looked at him with a smirk on his face.


End file.
